Embraced
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto es lo que sucedió durante y luego de ese hermoso abrazo entre Kate y Rick en "After the storm" Si hay alguien que (extrañamente) no lo vio, contiene spoilers. M por situaciones adultas (que menos mal ocurrieron) Disfruten!


**Embraced**

Kate sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El interrogante más importante de su vida ya no lo era, ella ya conocía la cara del asesino de su madre. Y sin embargo, a pesar de querer hacer algo al respecto, se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, insegura de lo que vendría…

Se apretó a Rick que la acariciaba suavemente preguntándose por millonésima vez si ese era el mejor momento para ambos. No porque dudara de sus sentimientos, sino porque quizás, era él quien la detenía de ir a hacer lo que siempre había querido. Enfrentarse con la basura que había asesinado a su madre y matarlo sin piedad, tal como él lo había hecho…

Y ahora Kate tenía miedo… miedo de no poder vivir lo suficiente como para disfrutar merecidamente de su amor con Rick. La aterrorizaba saber que la muerte podría estar esperándola a la vuelta de la esquina y que ella no pudiese compartir con él todas las pequeñas cosas que solo pudo compartir en sus fantasías, cuando bajaba la guardia y se permitía soñar…

Rick murmuró algunas palabras que ella no pudo entender, tenía la boca perdida en su cabello, pero el tono era sosegado, casi repetitivo, como un mantra.

Kate quiso mirarlo y perderse en sus ojos, era increíble que ella, la que nunca hubiera permitido que nadie la protegiera, se sintiera tan segura y protegida en los brazos de un hombre que ni siquiera tenía permiso para portar un arma.

Kate siempre había pensado que de tener una relación en serio con alguien, una relación con futuro, sería con un colega. No es que le gustara nadie en especial, pero esa había sido su impresión, y seguro tenía que ver con que prácticamente toda su vida personal, la pasaba encerrada en la comisaría. Hasta hace cuatro años, claro. Hasta que Castle irrumpió en su vida y todo cambió…

El recuerdo del senador volvió a su mente y Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Nunca estaré segura… nunca más…- repitió y él la separó de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos.

-No va a pasarte nada… yo no lo permitiré, Kate…- le dijo con preocupación y Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Podía ver a través suyo, casi podía ver su corazón latiendo por ella.

-Ojalá pudiera ilusionarme…- dijo en voz baja, casi derrotada.

-Tienes que hacerlo… hazlo por nosotros… por esto que tenemos y que tanto nos costó construir.

-El peligro es real, Rick… él viene por mi ahora… y no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer…- dijo con desesperación.

-Dormir… tienes que dormir un poco, Kate… entre la noche agitada de ayer- dijo y sonrió levemente- y el día de hoy… no has dormido mucho…

-No tengo sueño…- protestó ella.

-Pues inténtalo… me quedaré contigo…- dijo con resolución y cuando ella lo miró desafiante agregó- si me dejas…

-Si te quedas no creo que descanse- dijo y sonrió.

-Te prometo que no te molestaré…- dijo él levantando la mano solemnemente.

-¿Qué hay si yo quiero que me molestes?- dijo y alzó una ceja con interés.

-Pues… tendré que hacer control mental para que puedas descansar…- dijo él con resolución.

-Es una lástima…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada cuando lo vio poner los ojos en blanco, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Prefieres estar sola?- intentó él.

-No, Rick… quiero que te quedes conmigo… me siento segura contigo aquí…

-¿Me crees capaz de defenderte?- dijo ilusionado él.

-Solo… te creo capaz de acompañarme… - dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, llevándolo a su habitación.

Al entrar, Rick se permitió pasear la vista por la habitación, no recordaba haber entrado antes y admiró la decoración que tanto tenía que ver con la personalidad de Kate.

Ella se quitó los jeans y las zapatillas que llevaba puestas y se recostó en la cama. Rick se recostó del otro lado y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te quitarás la ropa?- le preguntó directamente.

-Estoy bien…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Quítate la ropa, Castle…- insistió ella con exasperación.

-¿Para qué, Kate?

-¿Acaso tienes vergüenza?

-No… ¿otra vez con eso?- dijo algo molesto.

-Es que no te entiendo…

-Es que así tengo todo controlado…- le dijo tratando de no mirarla cuando Kate levantó las piernas y las apoyó sobre las de él.

-Te necesito cerca, Rick… estoy mal acostumbrándome a necesitarte y siento que no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar los momentos que tengamos…- le dijo con tanta sinceridad que Rick giró la cabeza para mirarla y suspiró.

Rick levantó su mano y la pasó por las piernas de ella que cerró los ojos un momento, intentando relajarse. La caricia comenzó a intensificarse y Kate entreabrió sus labios, casi sin poder verbalizar lo que sentía.

-Ven aquí, Kate…- dijo él y se arrodilló en la cama, tomándola de la mano para que se reuniera con él.

Cuando la tuvo frente a él, Rick acarició su cara y la besó suavemente en los labios. Kate deslizó sus dedos y desabotonó su camisa mientras lo besaba y cuando lo hubo despojado de la prenda, colocó su mano sobre el corazón. Rick interrumpió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

-Solo quiero estar contigo…- le dijo y ella sonrió y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Lo se… yo también… créeme…- le dijo y se quitó su propia remera y luego lo abrazó.

Rick suspiró, todo era tan lento que había momentos en que se preguntaba si ella realmente tenía intenciones de seguir adelante o era mejor idea irse a descansar.

-No quiero morirme, Rick…- le dijo entre lágrimas y él sintió que el corazón se le partía.

-No vas a morirte, Kate… no tengas miedo…- le dijo acariciando su cara y secando sus lágrimas.

-Yo no tengo miedo de morir… pero es la primera vez en mi vida desde que murió mi madre, que tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo… y ahora… solo… no quiero morirme, Rick… - dijo y lo besó. Había rabia, furia, pasión, intensidad en el beso y Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle cada beso.

La ropa que les quedaba dejó de ser un impedimento entre ellos al poco tiempo y Rick se sorprendió de la forma en que Kate se entregaba a él. Y muy dentro de su corazón, él sintió que ella vivía eso como si fuese una despedida.

Luego de besarse y acariciarse hasta el cansancio, ella se colocó sobre él y Rick la tomó de la cintura para guiarla.

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió con placidez cuando lo sintió parte suya. No hacía tanto había aprendido a valorar esos momentos. Y ella sabía que no se trataba solo de pasión o desahogo… no con Rick…

Rick estiró sus brazos y la buscó para besarla. Kate estableció el ritmo intenso y rápido. Rick se incorporó un poco y cambió el ángulo mientras rozaba su torso exquisitamente con el de ella. Kate habló, pero él no le entendió lo que dijo.

-Espero tener la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti algún día…- jadeó ella cuando sintió que el clímax estaba cerca.

-Espero que la tengas… cuando tú lo decidas… igualmente…- jadeó él sintiendo que apenas podía controlarse- no te preocupes porque me lo estás demostrando…

Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer. Él la sostuvo un momento y luego se entregó el mismo, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, se acomodaban bajo las sábanas de seda negras y Rick la abrazaba, saboreando esa nueva sensación de estar juntos. Kate suspiró, besó sus labios y giró dándole la espalda, para que él pudiera abrazarla.

-Creo que me acostumbraré a esto…- le dijo y la escuchó reír.

Kate cerró los ojos y la angustia volvió. _Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo._ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pensó antes de dormirse.

Y un par de horas más tarde, se despertó con una idea fija en su cabeza, tenía que hacer algo. Se vistió, tomó todas sus cosas y luego de mirar un momento la foto de su madre que tenía como fondo de pantalla, lo observó a Rick dormir y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía que permanecer sana y salva para él. Y procurar que a él tampoco le sucediera nada… esa era una obligación que tenía que cumplir… cueste lo que cueste…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se me está complicando un poco actualizar mis historias, solo les pido algo de paciencia. Nos vemos!**


End file.
